She Screams Remedy
by Aviditty
Summary: Secrets unfold that have been kept for so long. Bonds are strengthened and also severed. Have trust in yourself because you might be the only one who knows the truth from lies...
1. Note to readers

Quick note to my readers about this fanfic~ I was sitting in my drawing class, thinking about Wizards of Waverly Place. X33 I got obsessed with it and this idea started to take shape as a drifted off into daydream land. Even though I'm 11 days late with starting National Novel Writing Month I really still want to participate. It's never too late to start, no? I wanted to participate last year but then I just got overwhelmed with so many things that it was almost impossible. And since this idea just came to me I knew it would be perfect for this month. I don't know if I'll hit 50k but I'm going to try and get as far as I can.

Please bear with me, as NaNoWriMo stresses that you write with _quantity _in mind **not** quality. Which believe me, is so very hard for me to do. What you will be receiving are unedited (aside from a quick spell check and a quick read) drafts of _She Screams Remedy_.

Keep that in mind all throughout~ This is supposed to be a fun project for me not a perfect novel. Nonetheless, I really hope you enjoy what it has to offer. 3


	2. Prologue

She Screams Remedy

A girl bathed in shadows ran through the forest, running for her life. She could barely see and was blind with fright. Every minute, every second all counted down to the hands of fate. Lunar Eclipse illuminating the sky, changing every second, morphing and waning for over an hour's worth of time. It was too dark, too cold, and completely unfamiliar to the brunette. She was the prey and the predator wasn't far behind. Like a deer in the headlights she ran blindly.

She stumbled over a snarl of brambles and ended up falling on her side. She hissed out in pain and reached out for her wand which was thrown from the impact. The dull ache in her side was prominent as she reached for her wand, but pain was worth it if she could save herself.

She heaved herself up after retrieving her wand, and raced off like a cheetah. Her breath came out in strong gasps and her legs were slowly losing energy. She wanted to cry. _I need you! I can't do this on my own…I can't do this. I'm not as perfect at fixing situations as you make me out to be._ She stopped and panted for a bit, trying to calm herself down. She thought of her family; the ones she held so dearly. Their love, their compassion - it kept her going. It cleared her head and gave her focus. She gazed at what little scenery she could see, and started off in mid sprint in determination. _I can't give up…I'll NEVER give up. I might feel hopeless now but I'm not going to quit until I'm dying on the ground. _She held her wand as if it was a gun, running with such anxiety that any little movement would set her off.

Leaves and branches struck her face and shoulders but she shoved past them like they were nothing. A little pain, cuts, and bruises mean nothing when in the pathway of Death.

Her lungs felt like they would bust but the adrenaline kept her going. She practically slid down a steep hill and whispered softly to herself, "It's cold and dark; I'm full of fright. Let me see; lend me light!" Her wand lit up with a pure white light. She knew they would see her but right now she just didn't care. She was the prey, the worm crawling from the bird. Her predator was on her tail. A little illumination couldn't hurt her any less that being blinded by darkness.

She quickly glanced up at the would-be-moon and took a double-take of her surroundings. She let out a quick shaky sigh and started running again. She managed to avoid some branches now that she could see, and that enabled her to cover more ground.

She didn't know this forest well and was completely vulnerable. She didn't know where it ended or where it began. She was like a lost puppy without its mother. Alone…

She bit her lip and fought back tears. _Stop crying! You're Alex Russo for crying out loud! You can do this. You can do this…you can do this… _She was so absorbed in her thoughts she never looked down to see the sudden drop. A screech sounded throughout the forest as she fell down the ditch with such speed it made her head spin. A sickening crack was heard as she landed on her side. Her leg jut out at an odd angle and she let out a piercing scream. She started shaking and sobbing as she groped around for her wand. The light spell was shot after falling. She groped around until she found her wand which to her horror was shattered into 3 different pieces.

"No! No…Oh God please…" She sobbed and held the tiny pieces in her hand. Her body shook with such tremor as she saw her life flash by. Pain, fear, and shame overtook her soul. She screamed out in agony and hissed as she heard footsteps and felt a cold piercing draft overtake her. Dark shadowy mist blazed her vision until the figure came into view.

They slid down the ditch almost effortlessly and walked over to the poor pitiful girl. The burnette's chocolate eyes were full of hatred. Blood and dirt matted her whole body, along with cuts, scrapes and bruises. Her leg was broken, rendering her immobile. _There's no one coming….and there's no way out…_

The figure stepped towards the pitiful girl, the leaves crunching under their weght. They lifted the brunette's chin up and gave her a sardonic smile. "Well, well, Alex…" A slight chuckle escaped from their lips. "You never do learn anything. Do you?"


	3. Ch 1 Just one of those Days

Writer's notes: Haha~ This chapter is so boringgg. Orz I really didn't know how to start this fanfic out. It'll get better I promise. But for the next few chapters it'll most-likely be boring. Tried decreasing the quality of my work, which is tough. OTL NaNoWriMo stresses quantity, which admittedly, I'm not doing very well at either. Rofl. If anybody has any tips at how to make my mind NOT focus on quality, I'd like to hear them. This chapter is short. They'll become longer as the story goes.

Chapter 1

Just one of those Days

A brunette by the name of Alex Russo walked the halls of Tribeca Prep lazily. She really didn't want to go to math so she was taking her good 'ol time to walk to class. I mean, seriously? Find X. One day out of spite she just circled x on the page and scrawled down in letters. "Heh. There's X." She got detention faster than you could blink an eye.

Still, the joke was pretty humorous. To her anyways. Justin walked past her grinning from ear-to-ear. Alex raised an eyebrow in suspicion and stopped him.

"What are you so happy about?" She quirked a cocky smile at her brother. "Excited to go to your class to see that blonde chick?"

Justin gave a sarcastic chuckle, "Yes, but not the reason I'm happy right now."

"And why is that? Am I gonna have to wipe that grin off your face?"

"I'd like to see you try. No." He retorted rolling his eyes at her and then the grin appeared again. "My birthday's in a month!"

"Yeah, and so is Halloween." She retaliated starting to walk away.

"But I'll be 18, Alex! Isn't that great?"

"Great?" She smirked turning around and gave a slight laugh. "You want to be an adult? You want to take responsibility for your actions? Really, Justin?"

He rolled his eyes yet again and shooed her away, "You'll understand someday. Now get to class."

No lecture from Justin? Wow. She was stunned. Usually he went all out explaining things. He wrote a 20 page book report of the meaning of life, for cripes sakes.

"You know, class just sounds so boring…" She feigned a yawn and stretched. "I think I'm gonna skip."

"Oh no you don't, missy." Justin warned starring her down. "You skip and I'll tell mom and dad."

"Like that's ever stopped me before."

"That movie comes out this Friday." He said. "You'll get grounded and you won't be able to see it."

Alex pursed her lips and stuck her tongue out like a child. "Fine, fine. I won't skip. Happy?"

"Very." He slapped her playfully on the shoulder before walking the other way. "Get to class."

"Yeah, yeah." She gave him a bored wave and unwillingly turned her heels towards going to math class. _I hope we get a fire drill or something. Anything to make that class go even faster. Actually scratch that. Just make this whole week fly by._

ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ ღ

Alex lazily glanced at the blackboard her father was writing on and stared off into space. The lesson seemed to go on forever, even longer then her math class, and that was saying something. It's not like she hadn't _tried _to listen. The lesson just seemed to be a waste of time. I mean really. Causing a plant to grow wasn't going to save her from, let's say, a serial killer or something.

She sat pondering on ways to get out of the lesson. She could feign being sick, or pretend to faint from exhaustion…then there was also the "I'm feeling dizzy; I need to lie down excuse." and also the cramps excuse. Or she could just make an excuse to go the bathroom and not come out for the next half-an-hour. Yeah. Let's go with that.

She was about to raise her hand when her father asked in a stern voice, "Alex have you been listening to a thing I've said this past hour?"

She blew a bubble out of her gum and rolled her eyes. "I did," She retorted. "Until the lesson took a turn for the worst. You know? The part about the making plants grow or whatever. Inform me to when I'll have to use that?"

She heard a quiet chuckle which she presumed was from Max. Jerry starred at the brunette, somewhat stunned before clearing his throat. "Now, Alex. When have I ever taught you something you didn't need to know?"

She tapped her chin in mock thought and scrunched her nose up in the memory. "Well let's see… When I was young you taught me how to read. That might have been the stupidest thing I've ever learned. I mean, c'mon. Who needs to read when you can just look at pictures? A picture _is_ worth a thousand words."

"You know," Max began, leaning back lazily in his chair. "I think she's right. Think of all that time spent learning to read. That could have been used for something important! Like…playing video games!"

Jerry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Alright…it's a Monday. I can tell you all are tired from being back at school. I'll end the lesson early today."

Cheers of glee erupted from the two younger Russo's, while Justin starred at his dad in disbelief. "I'm not tired. I was really looking foreword to practicing the spell!" Alex sneered and coughed out "Nerd." But Justin ignored her.

"We'll pick up on the lesson tomorrow." Jerry patted Justin's shoulder before exiting the Lair.

Justin narrowed his eyes at Alex as she gave him a satisfied smirk. "You always get what you want." He began with a hint of annoyance. "Always. I want to learn, and you take that away from me. I study to learn spells and they come easily for you. For once, can't I have something you can't?"

Alex rolled her eyes clucked her tongue. "Justin, you're being overly-dramatic. I don't get _everything_."

And if to prove a point, Teresa yelled into the Lair loudly, "Alex! Your lunch is done!"

Alex clicked her heels turning to leave but Justin grabbed her arm abruptly. "You're such a spoiled brat! You could have just made that yourself!" She glared at him as he ranted. "You're so lazy. You expect everyone to wait at your beck and call and give you everything you desire. Well, I'm not like them. You want something, you get it yourself. Earn it."

"You're such a liar." She hissed softly. "You'd do anything for me and you know it!"

When he didn't retort back a reply, she pursed her lips and shoved past him out the door, leaving Justin dumbfounded.


End file.
